


Valentine's Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For redbrunja: the sweetest sins for the sweetest sinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Candy

Red and black, red and black: she sidles up to him like a dark confectioner's dream, nylon and leather and scarlet smile and night-colored eyes, and he crushes her to him and kisses fast-fading bruises down the strong arch of her neck. They'll never be angels, but when they fall, it's all the way.


End file.
